ENAMORADO DE UNA LESBIANA
by A la luz de la luna
Summary: De chicos fueron amigos, luego los Hale y los Swan se mudaron a Francia. Ahora él es un casanova y ella demasiado tímida. Él se propone seducirla, pero, ¿qué pasará cuando su hermana le diga que Bella es lesbiana? ¿Podrá conquistarla?/AU-OoC-AH-LEMMON
1. Capítulo 1 ¡Déjala en paz!

**HOLA NIÑAS, OTRA VEZ YO JEJEJE**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE NUEVO PROYECTO MÍO, OJALÁ LES GUSTE ^^**

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**ENAMORADO DE UNA LESBIANA**

**CAPÍTULO 1 "DÉJALA EN PAZ"**

**EDWARD POV**

Me desperté temprano esa mañana, acompañado del sonido del reloj. Me levanté de la cama adormilado y me dirigí a la ventana. Corrí las cortinas para que el sol de la recién amanecida Seattle inundase mi habitación y los poros de mi rostro. Entonces recordé mi sueño, había sido muy extraño. En él, yo me encontraba entre la niebla, persiguiendo a una muchacha de cabellera achocolatada, que corría unos metros por delante mío. La joven llevaba puesto un vestido blanco, ligero como el aire y se reía cada vez que yo intentaba tomarla del brazo para ver su rostro, ella era más veloz que yo. En fin, el punto era que de tanto correr imaginariamente, había despertado bañado en sudor. De modo que me dirigí al cuarto de baño (en suite), me desnudé y me metí bajo la ducha. Me bañé rápidamente, me sequé el cuerpo con una toalla y luego me cubrí de la cintura para abajo con ella para regresar a mi habitación. Esto se debía a que tanto Alice, mi hermana pequeña, como Esme, mi madre, tenían la grandiosa cualidad de no saber tocar antes de entrar. Tal como lo había previsto, mi madre iba y venía desde mi placard hasta mi cama, acomodando mi uniforme en ella.

-Buen día, cariño –se acercó a mí, me besó la mejilla y me dio un gran abrazo-. Vístete pronto y baja a desayunar. Tu hermana está muy impaciente y dice que como le hagas llegar tarde al primer día de clases del año te las verás con ella por el resto de su vida –dijo y ambos nos reímos.

Mi madre se fue de mi alcoba y me vestí rápidamente, no quería hacer enojar a Alice. Verdaderamente parecía un duende endemoniado cuando se enfadaba. De manera que en pocos instantes me encontraba bajando por las escaleras, cruzando el hall y dirigiéndome a la cocina. Allí estaba mi familia en pleno, comiendo por primera vez en el día. Carslile, mi padre, tomaba un cable doble con tostadas mientras leía el diario. Emmett, mi hermano mayor, se devoraba unos medialunas rellenas y bebía sumo de naranja. A la vez que Esme y Alice tomaban un té con galletas y cotilleaban.

-¿Qué es lo tan interesante? –pregunté acercándome a ellas y tomando una galleta de limón del plato que estaba entre ambas.

-¡Eddie! –chilló mi hermana colgándose de mi cuello y plantándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla- Ya sabía yo que no me harías llegar tarde al instituto, ¿verdad? –preguntó haciendo un dulce puchero.

-Seguro que no, no querría vérmelas contigo enojada –le contesté con una sonrisa.

Saludé a mi hermano y padre y me senté a la mesa. Allí me esperaba un capuchino con unos brownies, los cuales saboreé con placer. Era mi desayuno favorito y mi madre me lo preparaba de vez en cuando, porque según ella me destrozaría el hígado como eso todos los días. Y, probablemente tendría razón.

-Sabes, Edward –comenzó mi hermana-, hoy regresan los Swan y los Hale, se reincorporarán al instituto. ¿Los recuerdas?

-Claro, solíamos jugar con ellos cuando niños, ¿cierto?

-Sí –contestó mi madre-, Jasper, Rosalie, Isabella y ustedes solían ser grandes amigos, pero luego sus familias se asociaron y se mudaron a Francia para comenzar un nuevo proyecto. Afortunadamente les fue excelentemente con esto y ahora decidieron regresar a sus orígenes. Además, por lo que he hablado con Renee, la madre de Bella, planean abrir una sucursal de Swan-Hale Co. aquí en Seattle.

-¡Y volverán a nuestro colegio! –volvió a decir una Alice emocionada- Por cierto, te queda bien la ropa –añadió objetiva.

Revoleé los ojos, solo llevaba el uniforme. Pantalón de vestir color azul oscuro, camisa blanca con corbata del color del pantalón, igual que la chaqueta y el saco. La única variación de color era el escudo dorado estampado en casi todas las prendas y los zapatos negros.

-Solo visto el uniforme, Alice –repliqué.

-Lo sé, bobo –me respondió aclarando que eso era lo más obvio del mundo. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj y continuó hablando-. Tenemos que irnos, sino se nos hará tarde.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra –la contradije al mirar mi propio reloj pulsera.

-No, no lo tenemos porque he quedado con Bella, Rosalie, y Jasper en que nos encontraríamos en el parque del instituto quince minutos antes de que comenzaran las clases.

-¡Alice! –le reproché.

-¡Sin peros! –me advirtió ella con una mirada que zanjaba la cuestión, antes de despedirse de nuestros padres- Vamos –añadió tomándome del brazo, sin dejarme decir _"Adiós"_ siquiera.

Me arrastró a mi coche de uso diario, un Volvo plateado S60R y se subió al asiento del copiloto mientras yo hacia lo propio en el del conductor. Aún no entendía por qué mi hermana no se iba en su propio carro, pero ella decía que no quería ostentar. No la entendía, aquí en Seattle la gente estaba acostumbrada a tener un auto por persona desde que conseguían la licencia de conducir. Sin embargo ella solía contrariarme alegando que, como su mellizo, debería mostrar algo más de cariño por ella y pasar más tiempo juntos. ¡Más! Como si eso fuese posible. Íbamos a la misma escuela, compartíamos algunas clases y los almuerzos. Sin mencionar que vivíamos en la misma casa, que ella era mi confidente en todo y yo de ella, y, que cada viernes obligatoriamente Emmett, ella y yo teníamos que salir a algún lado. _"Noche de hermanos Cullen"_, lo llamaba.

En fin, montados en mi coche y Emmett en su Jeep, emprendimos el camino al instituto. Al llegar, Alice me hizo bajarme apresuradamente, con lo que me golpeé la cabeza con el techo del auto y solté una maldición, provocando la risa de mi _hermanita querida_.

-Ten cuidado _Eddie_ –me dijo solo para molestarme-, mancharás tu saco de sangre como sigas así.

-Cállate, Alice –solté mordaz-, esto es tu culpa.

-Como sea, ¡vamos! No quiero hacer esperar a nuestros amigos, y, más te valdrá ser cordial con ellos –me volvió a amenazar. De hecho, lo hacía todos los días por motivos tan diferentes que yo ya había perdido la cuenta del promedio diario.

Refunfuñando en voz baja para que no me escuchase, la seguí de cerca, con Emmett al lado, burlándose de mí.

-Mente superior domina mente inferior hermanito –dijo entre risitas que si no las contuviera hubieran terminado en fuertes carcajadas.

Decidí no responderle, con él no había caso y, de todos modos, terminaría diciéndole alguna grosería. Le eché una mirada envenenada y seguí mi camino. Alice nos precedió hasta el patio trasero y, cuando ubicó a nuestros antiguos amigos, corrió a abrazarlos como si nunca se hubiesen ido. Aunque, claro, ella había mantenido una muy buena relación con las chicas, siempre se estaban llamando o mandándose e-mails. De hecho, una vez Alice había viajado a Francia, como regalo de cumpleaños, para visitarlas. Las tres se abrazaron y besaron fuertemente, para luego ponerse a llorar y saltar en círculos, haciendo palmas y largando carcajadas. Todo el mundo alrededor las miraba como si estuviesen locas, genial. Me acerqué a Jasper y le extendí la mano, igual que Emmett. Los tres nos sentamos en un banco de por ahí charlando animadamente y riéndonos de las reacciones de las chicas. Aunque, debo admitir que, a los pocos minutos de estar hablando con Jasper me alegré de que hubiese vuelto, Emmett, él y yo solíamos pasarla muy bien juntos y divertirnos mucho. Además, seguía siendo tan agradable como siempre, al igual que maduro, justo lo contrario a Emmett. No digo que mi hermano fuese malo ni nada, pero era muy infantil y podía llegar a ser tan pesado, sería bueno el cambio para variar. Finalmente tocó el timbre y todos nos apresuramos a entrar a nuestras respectivas aulas.

La primera clase me tocó con la rubia hermana de Jasper, a quién identifiqué como Rosalie. A pesar de que mi hermana me había dicho sus nombres cientos de veces, temía haberlos olvidado pero no fue así. Ella era un año mayor que yo, de la misma edad que mi hermano, pero yo estaba adelantado en mi clase de matemáticas. Sentado dos bancos atrás de ella la pude observar bien, era una belleza. Alta, voluptuosa tanto por delante como por detrás, de bellísimo cabello, ojos azules y piernas quilométricas. El uniforme se le ceñía peligrosamente, convirtiéndola en toda una _femme fatale _**(1)**. Desde luego que mi _hermanito_ ya había notado esto y se le había pegado como una lapa, sentándose al lado de ella. Bueno, al parecer no podría intentar nada con esa _préciosité_ **(2)**.

La segunda hora fue más interesante, me tocaba psicología con Jasper. Nos sentamos juntos y luego de terminar el trabajo que el profesor nos encargó a un tiempo record, nos pusimos a charlar sobre el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto y lo que nos había pasado a cada uno. Ese tipo era realmente agradable, ahora recordaba por qué lo había extrañado cuando se había ido. Era sencillo y confiable a la vez, un gran amigo. Luego de esa materia, tuve un receso de diez, para entrar a continuación en el salón de biología. Me llevé una grata sorpresa al darme cuenta de que compartía esa asignatura con Bella, le sonreí y me fui a sentar junto a ella, causando varios suspiros de decepción de parte de varias de mis compañeras.

-Hola –la saludé-, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿eh? –dejé mis libros sobre la mesa y me senté-. Francia te ha sentado bien –le dije sinceramente-, estás preciosa –añadí causando que sus mejillas se tornaran color carmín, lo cual me pareció adorable.

-Gra-gracias –me contestó cohibida-, tú también estás muy bien –contestó para enrojecer aún más.

En ese momento el profesor entró en el salón y ella se refugió en los libros. A penas si hablamos durante la hora, solo para trabajar juntos. Ella parecía ser muy tímida y yo me dediqué a observarla como el buen casanova que soy. Alta; de tez clara y cabello marrón oscuro; ojos color chocolate; labios rosados, prominentes y sensuales; buenas cuervas, aunque no tan marcadas como las de Rosalie. Definitivamente parecía la típica _mademoiselle _**(3)** francesa.

Al terminar la hora, nos dirigimos al patio de comidas, para almorzar y yo la llevé a Bella pasando un brazo por su cintura, lo que hizo rabiar a muchas de envidia. Nos sentamos todos juntos en la mesa habitual para nosotros los Cullen, a la que ahora se unían los Hale y la _charme_ **(4)** Swan. Definitivamente aquella preciosura era algo digno de observar y... de terminar en mi cama. Todos estaban hablando animadamente, menos yo, que de vez en cuando metía algún bocado, pero, básicamente, estaba abstraído en mis pensamientos. De repente, una idea pasó por mi mente, ya veríamos cuán tímida era Bella Swan. Sonreí con malicia, aunque nadie lo notó. Ella estaba sentada al lado mío, a la derecha. Extendí por debajo de la mesa mi mano y le acaricié la pierna desde la rodilla hasta el muslo, muy cerca del nacimiento de la misma, causando que pegara un saltito. De acuerdo, era _muy_ tímida.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mi hermana preocupada.

-N-nada, creí ver una araña –contestó ruborizada hasta la raíz. Sonreí internamente al notar que ella no había dicho nada.

El almuerzo terminó y la jornada siguió sin nada memorable para contar. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, ya estábamos por irnos cuando vi entrar a Bella al lavabo femenino y, como no había nadie alrededor, decidí seguirla. Ella se estaba mojando el cuello, al parecer tenía calor, y no me vio entrar ni situarme justo detrás de ella. La tomé por la cintura y pegué su trasero a mi entrepierna, que ya comenzaba a levantarse por tenerla así de cerca.

-Adoré tu reacción cuando te toqué este mediodía -le dije al oído. Ella estaba petrificada entre mis brazos, apenas si respiraba-. Me gusta que seas tímida, pero deberás olvidarte de eso, porque creo que eres muy apetitosa y quiero follarte hasta el cansancio –le dije sin pudor alguno, lamiendo su cuello.

Entonces ella reaccionó. Me pegó fuerte en el abdomen con su codo, se dio media vuelta y con ojos llorosos me gritó:

-¡Eres un idiota!

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Alice por ella. Nos vio a los dos y se quedó de piedra. Yo estaba doblado en dos por el dolor y Bella lloraba. Esta última finalmente se decidió a salir corriendo del baño, en medio de sollozos.

-¡TÚ! –me gritó enfurecida- ¡Cuándo averigüe lo que le hiciste le moleré a patadas en tu asqueroso trasero! –y desapareció en busca de su amiga.

-Mi-trasero-no-es-asqueroso –jadeé, hablándole al aire, porque ella ya se había ido.

Eran las once de la noche y estaba leyendo un libro en mi habitación, el _Kamasutra_, para ser más específicos. Yo ya había cenado con mis padres y hermano, porque Alice no había regresado a la casa en todo el día. Ella y Rosalie estaban en lo de Bella, lo cual significaba que cuando volviese la duende iba a estar en grandes problemas. Y así fue:

-¡HIJO DE UNA PUTA MADRE QUE NO ES LA MÍA! –entró mi hermana en mi alcoba hecha una furia.

Me quitó el libro de las manos y me pegó con él en la cabeza. Luego, lo dejó sobre la mesa de luz y me abofeteó con ganas. Auch, eso había dolido, aunque probablemente me lo merecía.

-¿Cómo te atreves a... a ... hacerle eso a Bella? –escupió las palabras con rabia, pero bajando el tono para no despertar a toda la casa.

-Solo intenté darle placer –me excusé estúpidamente.

-¡Hijo de p... ! –Alice se calló de golpe y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz- ¡Déjala en paz! Ella no es una de tus zorras Edward, no es un juguete como las demás. Es MI amiga, entiéndelo y si te le llegas a acercar nuevamente de esa forma, lo lamentarás –me advirtió y tuve miedo. Jamás la había visto así de furiosa.

-Déjate de boberas Al, ella es grande y sabrá cuidarse –le retruqué.

-¡Joder Edward! ¿Es que no has visto lo mal que se puso? Ella no es como las mujeres con las que tratas, ni siquiera con Rose o yo, es tímida y mucho. Cree en el amor, no en la lujuria y el sexo como tú –me apuntó con un dedo, golpeándome el pecho.

-Mira, _hermanita_, nuestra _amiguita_ está demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar. Así que, te guste o no, me tiraré tan duro como pueda, hasta que se desmaye de placer en mis brazos –le prometí enojado, pero no con ella, sino conmigo porque me daba cuenta que me había equivocado. Sin embargo, mi orgulloso no me permitía admitirlo y tenía que redoblar la apuesta ante ella o perdería la discusión.

-¡T-ú-n-o-p-u-e-d-e-s-h-a-c-e-r-e-s-o! –chilló furiosa.

-¿Así? ¿Por qué no? –pregunté burlón.

-Porque... porque –Alice inspiró hondo y me soltó- ¡porque es lesbiana!

Con eso se fue de mi habitación y me dejó con la mandíbula por el piso. Ese era un buen motivo.

En francés, _mujer fatal_. Bellísima mujer, de un gran atractivo sexual, consiente de ello y que lo considera su arma para conseguir lo que desea. (N. de la A.)

En francés, _preciosidad_. (N. de la A.)

En francés, _señorita_. (N. de la A.)

En francés, _encantadora_. (N. de la A.)

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**HOLA A TODAS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAP DE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA. ES ALGO LARGO, PERO HABÍA MUCHO QUE EXPLICAR JEJEJE**

**EN FIN, EDWARD SÍ QUE SE HA QUEDADO DE PIEDRA, ¿AH? ¿Y UDS? ¿QUÉ CREEN RESPECTO A LO QUE DIJO ALICE?**

**ESPERO SUS RR, PORFAS DEJEN ALGUNO, YA SEA CON SUS OPINIONES O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, LOS APRECIO MUCHO EN VERDAD.**

**SE LAS QUIERE MUCHITO,**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**


	2. Capítulo 2 ¡Que te jodan, Cullen!

**MIS AMORES, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ;)**

**P.D.: **respondiéndole a **Pollito**, que no está registrada/o, primero gracias por su RR, aquí estoy actualizando :) Y no, los puntos de vista varían a lo largo de la historia. Saludos ^^

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**ENAMORADO DE UNA LESBIANA**

**CAPÍTULO 2 "¡QUE TE JODAN, CULLEN!"**

**BELLA POV**

El despertador sonó a las ocho de la mañana y con él se fueron todos mis bellos sueños en los cuales yo seguía en Francia y no estaba aquí en Seattle. No es que no me gustase volver a casa, a mi hogar, pero después de tantos años la Ciudad de las Luces se había convertido en mi hogar también y allí tenía vida, mi escuela, mis amigos y... mi novio. Al llegar a esa ciudad, desconocida en ese entonces para mí, las cosas no me habían sido fáciles, tenía tan solo diez años y era más tímida que ahora. Así que me había refugiado en los Hale, mis amigos de toda la vida, hermanos del alma, que me habían ayudado a integrarme a la nueva sociedad en la que vivíamos. Nuestras familias se dedicaban a los negocios, eran inversionistas, hasta que un día decidieron fusionarse y crear una gran empresa. Luego, les surgió una gran oportunidad en París, así que tuvimos que mudarnos y allí fuimos. Con el tiempo comencé a hacerme amigos, a formar mi vida allí. En mis estudios sobresalía y a los tres meses de llegar dominaba el francés completamente, pero algo me faltaba. Entonces fue cuando Jacob Black, un niño de mi edad, entró a mi colegio. Él era la persona más buena y divertida que hubiese conocido jamás y pronto nos hicimos grandes amigos. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y me sentía bien junto a él, me sentía _en casa_. Así fue que, cuando ambos teníamos quince años, Jacob me besó por primera vez, me dijo que me quería y me preguntó si le haría el honor de ser su novia. Yo, por supuesto, le dije que sí. Estaba enamorada de él completamente y él de mí. Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que me enteré por mis padres, Charlie y Renee Swan, que regresaríamos a Seattle. En lugar de alegrarme, como lo hicieron Jazz y Rose, me entristecí profundamente. No quería abandonar a Jake, él había estado conmigo siempre, no quería perderlo. Pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta de intentar mantenerlo atado a mí. De modo que decidí dejarle, mas cuando lo intenté él se negó diciendo que nos amábamos y que debíamos luchar por nuestro amor. Esa fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor, después de esa charla, para demostrarnos que éramos uno solo y que lo seguiríamos siendo en la distancia. Él fue mi primer beso, mi primer amor y mi primera vez, era muy importante para mí. Así fue como decidimos mantenernos en contacto, llamándonos, escribiéndonos e-mails todos los días e incluso tal vez nos visitaríamos de vez en cuando.

Hasta ahora no habíamos encontrado un horario que nos quedara bien a los dos para hablarnos por teléfono, pero nos escribíamos todos los días. Cada mañana, al despertar, me dirigía a mi ordenador y leía el mensaje que él me había enviado la noche anterior. Luego, yo le respondía y él leía mi mensaje en su noche, allá en París. Así que eso hice. Cuando hube terminado, me dirigí al baño y comencé con mi rutina de aseo matutina.

Al terminar de vestirme con el uniforme, bajé las escaleras hasta llegar al hall y de ahí me fui directo a la cocina. Los martes Alice y yo entrábamos una hora más tarde al colegio (a las 10 am) y ese día Rosalie también, ya que su profesor de la primera hora se ausentaría por gripe. Así fue que decidimos juntarnos a desayunar en mi casa y Allie nos contaría sobre la reprimenda que prometió le daría a su hermano al llegar a su casa.

Es que, el día anterior, Edward Cullen, el mellizo de mi pelinegra amiga, se había portado a los mil demonios conmigo. Nadie había sido tan atrevido conmigo en mi vida. Varios chicos habían demostrado su interés en mí en alguna ocasión, pero ninguno había sido irrespetuoso a tal modo. Por eso me asusté de esa forma y salí corriendo del baño llorando. De lo cual, más tarde, me arrepentí, porque me había mostrado _"Débil ante el enemigo"_, según las palabras de Alice. Ella y Rose habían venido a mi casa al término del horario escolar y se habían quedado hasta ya entrada la noche, dándome consejos para deshacerme de mi _"acosador"_.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Para empezar, Bella, debes saber que mi hermano es un completo idiota en lo referente a las mujeres –comenzó Alice-. Es el típico casanova al que no le importa nadie ni nada que no sea su miembro masculino –añadió haciéndonos reír a Rose y a mí-. Verás, él tiene la teoría de que será más feliz tirándose a cuanta mujer camine cerca suyo, excepto sus parientes, claro. Por mi parte, pienso que es un imbécil redomado y que no conseguirá nada bueno de todo eso, pero allá él. El punto es que en su forma de ver las cosas, las mujeres son solo un número o su presa, como quieras verlo. De paso, aclaro que si no se le aventó a Rose también fue porque Emmett le hubiese roto la quijada solo de intentarlo –yo solté una carcajada y de reojo vi como mi rubia amiga se ruborizaba._

_-¡Alice no digas esas cosas! No me gusta Emmett –se defendió con la barbilla en alto, típico gesto de ella._

_-Tal vez, pero él esta loco por ti, ya lo verás –apostó Alice._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Bueno, ahora me quedaba más tranquila al entender que Edward era un Don Juan y no un psicópata desquiciado. Además, mis amigas me habían enseñado a ponerle los puntos, si acaso las amenazas de Alice no fuesen válidas.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Mira, Bella, si fuese cualquier otro hombre te diría que le digas frases típicas, pero cordiales, como _"En este momento no busco nada serio, pero gracias" _o _"Eres muy gentil pero me temo que tengo novio"_, etc. –comenzó Alice._

_-Pero con tipos como Edward, debes ser... más dura –explicó Rosalie._

_-Exacto –corroboró la morocha-, tienes que utilizar oraciones como _"Vete a la mierda"_..._

_-_"Que te jodan, Cullen" _–continuó la rubia._

_-_"Aléjate de mí si no quieres terminar sin bolas" _y demás –sentenció la melliza del aludido._

_En ese momento, las tres nos miramos y nos echamos a reír._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Recién había terminado de preparar el desayuno, cuando, faltando quince minutos para las nueve de la mañana, el timbre sonó. Abrí la puerta y Alice se me colgó del cuello, asfixiándome con su abrazo. ¿Cuándo se acostumbraría a verme todos los días? Luego pasó Rosalie y también me saludó alegremente, pero me dejó aire en los pulmones. Dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero y nos dirigimos a la cocina. Allí nos servimos el desayuno, chocolate con churros (igual que lo comíamos de pequeñas), y comenzamos a parlotear. Alice nos contó, más serena hoy, la gran reprimenda que le había dado a su hermano, riéndose al describirnos su cara de susto.

-En fin, como parecía que no iba a rendirse –Alice tomó un sorbo de su chocolate-, le dije que eras lesbiana –explicó lisa y llanamente, dejándonos a Rose y a mí con la mandíbula por el suelo.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste qué? –chillé yo asombrada.

-Bueno, ahora sí que no se te acercará más. Ni él ni ningún otro –sentenció Rosalie.

La situación era demasiado ridícula y, luego de balbucear alguna que otra bobera, nos echamos a reír estruendosamente, muy al estilo Emmett. Cuando recuperamos el aliento, empecé a razonar y dije:

-Alice, tu plan no funcionará.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó contrariada- A menos que mi hermano sea en secreto una _jollie_ **(1)**, dudo que se te acerque.

-No seas tonta –le repliqué-, él querrá constatar que lo que le dijiste es cierto, se lo mencionará a Jasper y...

-De Jasper me encargó yo –comentó distraídamente con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Y ahora a quién le gusta el hermano de quién, eh? –inquirió Rosalie con malicia y fue el turno de Alice para enrojecer.

-¡Cállate! –le espetó la aludida y se refugió tras su taza, a lo que mi rubia amiga y yo nos reímos, pero, claro, a ella no le causó gracia.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y yo me encontraba en medio de un receso, antes de comenzar la última hora de clases del día. Alice todavía estaba enfadada con Rose y conmigo por la broma de ésta, por lo que no nos dirigía la palabra y se había pasado todo el día con sus otras amigas. Mi blonda amiga, para demostrarle que ella también podía hacerla sufrir, comenzó a hacer sociales por todos lados, ganando varios adeptos y enfureciendo aún más a Alice. Yo, por mi parte, resignada a que solo ellas podrían solucionar sus problemas y aburrida de verlas pelear, me había retirado al patio, a la sombra de un árbol. Estaba cómodamente leyendo _"Cumbres Borrascosas"_, por trigésima séptima vez o algo así, cuando mi demonio personal se presentó a incordiarme.

-¿Qué quieres, Cullen? –preguntó con voz de fastidio al verlo aparecer de detrás del árbol.

-Vaya cambio, Swan. Ayer te ruborizas cuando te toco, me pegas cuando me acercó más a ti y luego sales corriendo. Hoy, en cambio, casi se podría decir que me insultas –comentó entre intrigado y divertido. Se sentó a mi lado y cerré mi libro de golpe, con furia contenida.

-¿Acaso piensas que te mereces algo diferente? ¿Crees que debo ser condescendiente contigo? ¿O acaso debería arrojarme a tus brazos al igual que lo hacen todas las chicas? –le solté exaltada.

-Veo que Alice te estuvo asesorando.

-¡¿Qué mierda te importa si lo hizo o no? –exploté furiosa- ¿No puedes solo alejarte y dejar de molestarme?

-¡Wow! Entonces sí tenías carácter –observó divertido.

-La verdad no suelo gritarle a las personas, pero tú eres la excepción, felicitaciones –ironicé.

-Mira, está bien, solo tenías que decirme que eras lesbiana, no era necesario hacer todo el escándalo de ayer –dijo pagado de sí mismo. No pude menos que reírme.

-E-r-e-s-u-n-i-m-b-é-c-i-l –le solté entre carcajadas- ¿De verdad creíste lo que Alice te dijo? Pensaba que eras algo más inteligente que eso, Cullen. Claro que no soy lesbiana, tu hermana te mintió para protegerme, porque le importo, a diferencia de ti.

-¡Vaya! Y yo que pensaba que la duende solo tenía cerebro para comprar ropa –comentó para enojarme y lo logró.

-Sabes, quizás no seas estúpido, pero sí eres patético. No puedo creer que hables así de tu hermana o que menosprecies a las mujeres como lo haces. Creo que mis compañeras del Centro Feminista de Orleans, en Francia, estarían más que contentas de golpearte con algunos carteles de protesta. De verdad no entiendo qué le hiciste a ese niño tan dulce y amable que eras de pequeño. Ese que lloró cuando me fui, porque era mi mejor amigo –le dije en un tono más suave, intentando que razonara.

Por un momento creí que lo había logrado, ya que una sombra surcó su rostro, mas luego abrió la boca.

-Ese estúpido niño antisocial murió hace tiempo Bella, las cosas cambiaron, yo también. Crecí, punto. Ahora, el decirme que no eres lesbiana fue un error, aunque de seguro lo hubiese terminado averiguando, pero ahora será peor para ti –me amenazó-. No descansaré hasta tenerte en mi cama, de piernas abiertas, con mi miembro llenándote y mi nombre saliendo jadeante de labios –me prometió sin pudor alguno y con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Qué te jodan, Cullen! – le grité, más enfurecida que nunca. Me levanté de allí y me fui, sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Ese chico no era _mi_ Eddie, mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Un monstruo lo había encerrado muy en el fondo de su ser y yo no estaba dispuesta a caer en sus garras. Si quería cambiar debería hacerlo solo.

**EDWARD POV**

"_La gatita tiene garras"_, pensé. ¿Así que no era lesbiana? Pues ya vería lo que Edward Cullen era capaz de hacer. Muy pronto ella caería ante mí, pero si antes quería guerra, guerra iba a tener. Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó mi rostro y me apresuré a entrar a clases, para la última hora del día.

**(1)** En francés, dama o señorita. (N. de la A.)

By *Ayee*

Disclaimer: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._._. ._._.._._._.._._._.._._.

**FINALMENTE SE RESOLVIÓ EL MISTERIO: BELLA NO ES LESBIANA Y ADEMÁS TIENE NOVIO, AUNQUE EDWARD NO LO SEPA ¡MUAJAJAJA! XD ¿QUÉ PIENSAN QUÉ HARÁ EDWARD AHORA? ¿CÓMO PENSARÁ SEDUCIRLA?**

**DÉJENME SUS OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, SALUDOS, GUSTOS DE HELADO, VIDEO PREFERIDO O LO QUE SE LES ANTOJE JEJEJE XD**

**NOS LEEMOS EN LOS RR, SE LAS QUIERE...**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**


End file.
